Saints Protect Us
by hunablawliet
Summary: Crime landed Mello in a school for the washed up and unwanted. He may belong there, but the new younger boy doesn't. Whatever his secret is, Mello is sure to find out, and when he does it will introduce him to a very dangerous, immortal and brutal game of cat and mouse. Eventual MelloxNear.
1. A Rather Ambigious Prologue

Tears rolled down his face and his vision blurred a little, looking around frantically for help, but none was going to come. Victorian London was quiet at night, and any screams he'd tried to make had been silenced quickly. Not that death was ever a big deal in a place so ripe with disease and mortalities.

A low chuckle was heard and his attacker walked forward a couple of steps, shining blade in hand and he smirked down at the boy, a disturbingly handsome smile that shouldn't have been fitting for someone so completely covered in blood that wasn't his own.

"It's more interesting when you try to run." He tapped the bright blonde boy's chin with his blade, and forced him to look up at him. The tears in his eyes and plain disbelieving fear made him laugh. "No last words? Fine."

With a sickening slash, his scream was cut short and his body went limp against the wall.

"Scum." He spat at the wide-eyed corpse, and kicked him once. "Inhuman, unnatural, unwanted. Every last one of you."

And he meant every word that fell from his lips as sure as the drops of blood that fell from his blade.

* * *

A/N: Chained is kind of going nowhere, and I came up with an idea for a new, much better story that I think has an awful lot more potential and I actually have an idea for what I want to happen in the plot. I might re-write it later. Keep reading and I'd love to hear feedback C:


	2. First Encounters

_Mihael._

"Hey, Mells?"

_Can you hear me, Mihael?_

"Mells."

_It's time to die._

"Wake the fuck up!"

Mello let out an animalistic yell and sat straight upright in bed. It would have been from the nightmare and memory he'd just been completely immersed in if his roommate hadn't dumped a vase full of water on his head.

"I.. am going… to kill you." He gasped, touching his now completely ruined blonde hair. After the initial shock was over and he noticed just how much Matt was laughing, he growled and soon they were wrestling in pretty much the exact same way that they did every morning. Getting Mello up was never an easy task, and it usually resulted in pissing him off. Once he'd calmed down sufficiently, he rolled off and punched him in the shoulder once. "I don't know why you even bother, you've never once managed to even pin me. Pussy."

"I just never try because I don't want to hurt you." Matt grinned back, and got up. "Anyway, you've got about fifteen minutes before first period. Ms Farren will get on your back if you don't turn up on time."

"Why would I want to turn up on time? That would really cramp my style." Mello got up, and strolled off in the general direction of the shower. "What the hell am I going to learn at this place, anyway, except how to make anyone your bitch without even trying?"

"You wish. Get down there in twenty minutes or I really will kick your ass." Wow. He actually sounded sincere. Mello just rolled his eyes and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him – a clear message that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Ugh, there was hardly any hot water in this place. It took a good few minutes for the rusty plumbing to kick in and the water to go hot. Here, it was either scolding hot or Antarctic cold. Mello was the type of guy that only showered in hot water, even if it burned half his skin off in the process. What difference would it make when half of him was almost completely mauled anyway?

He always was dangerously drawn to fire.

Mello removed the rosary from his neck and set it on the side on the sink. It was still chipped, the white still stained yellow and the mirror above it misted over. There was no denying that Thompson's Academy was pretty much a huge pile of shit, a place to dump the kids that threatened society and safely lock them away with the excuse that they were reforming. What a sick joke.

He looked at his own reflection that was slightly misted over. At least he hadn't changed all that much since he'd got here, like he'd swore to himself he wouldn't. His skin was just as rough and uneven, and the same hard look in his eyes that were just as icy blue. Reform? There was no such thing for people who'd witnessed what they had and they knew it.

With a small shake of his head, he climbed into the shower and turned on the water, steam already rising from the water but there were greater things on his mind.

It had been almost three years and yet he still was dwelling on his father's assault on him. Hell, he could have shot the man where he'd been standing if he hadn't hesitated. Mello hadn't forgiven himself yet for hesitating. The rule was that your gang was family, and closer than blood. He'd screwed that up royally.

Now, to return to his hometown would mean asking to be shot on sight. His mother was dead. His father was most probably going to die when someone got the opportunity to assassinate him, which he knew was going to be soon.

Honestly, he didn't give a damn what happened to his father as long as it was something painful.

He spared a glance at the rosary that still lay on the sink, knowing that he really didn't have a right to wear it anymore. Not after every commandment that he'd broke, people he'd killed and the sins too numerous to count. He didn't even deserve forgiveness anymore and wondered why he bothered to ask for it after Matt had fallen asleep every night.

He just scowled and massaged shampoo into his hair. Mello still took pride in his appearance. People didn't take anyone seriously that didn't look good and he made sure to look his very best, even if that meant possessing secret hair straighteners. Anyone that called him a faggot behind his back regretted it enough afterwards to rethink their opinion on him.

Mello was lucky enough to have a natural tan and, to be honest, the good looks from both his Russian and English sides of the family. If he didn't have a natural charm, he wouldn't be able to get anything he wanted from basically anyone he asked.

Quite a while afterwards, Mello had climbed out of the shower and slipped the rosary back around his neck. Even if he didn't deserve to wear it, he really felt exposed otherwise.

"Looking fabulous as always."

Mello just hit Matt round the head as he went past. He could get away with a lot of things that would earn anyone else a trip to the local hospital. "You're just jealous that you can't pull off leather like I can." He slid into a seat next to him, as promised on time for class with only a few seconds to spare.

He shot a few glares around the classroom at the usual people. They'd been around each other for a very long time, and it was enough for there to be an obvious split between them. The teens were used to gang culture, and that meant taking sides. The teachers knew about the tensions between groups and just did their best to split them up and avoid conflicts. It was a shame that no one took the rules about no weaponry seriously. By now Mello thought they would have discovered the various knives and guns he kept under a loose floorboard in his room, but they never even bothered to look.

There wasn't time for Matt to reply, as the teacher had entered the classroom, and Mello slid down in his seat to stare out the window, already lost interest. The teachers really didn't try with him anymore. There wasn't any point of him even turning up, but if he didn't then privileges were taken away. They treated them a lot like five year olds. When Mello was eighteen, it would be a relief to finally be able to make decisions for himself.

When the bell finally rung, he was up before anyone else and pulling Matt along with him. It was a rule that Mello was always the first to leave. Then everyone would follow behind him.

"Queer." Matt tugged his arm away from him after they'd left the classroom, and they turned down a different corridor.

"At least I'm not a virgin." He shoved him lightly, and they made a sharp right turn.

"I thought we were supposed to go to more classes?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got bored of that. We're going to do something actually worthwhile instead."

Mello only stopped talking because they passed someone… well, unusual. He coughed to hide a small laugh, even though he was taller and more burly looking than Mello. The guy must have been strange – he looked like he was wearing bright red contacts and hadn't bothered to brush his hair this morning. Whoever he was, he blocked their path before they could keep moving.

"Something funny?" Surprisingly, he was grinning. Mello just scowled in return.

"Nothing at all." Mello and Matt brushed past him. "You wouldn't want to be missing classes if you're new."

The guy only chuckled and continued on walking. Despite feigning disinterest, Mello whipped round again to watch him walk off. "What an ass. He didn't even answer me properly."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. He's probably just a little arrogant." Matt tugged on his sleeve and they carried on walking. "He looks like he could win a fight. Perhaps we should consider making him a friend instead of an enemy."

"Nah. We don't need him. We have Alternative."

"Alternative has the brains to win a fight with strategy, but he's absolutely useless in combat. How the hell he managed to become a leader I have no idea. Even you didn't get that far."

"I was close." Mello snapped back. "Closer than you, anyway. I was an accepted member in mine before you'd even become an Associate."

"No need for harsh words." Matt grinned. "Besides, I operated alone for the most part, didn't I? That way you don't have to deal with the cocky ones that think they're integrated before even passing initiation."

"We were all one of them in the beginning." Mello fell silent.

"True." Matt paused and they walked in almost silence for a little while. Both of them were thinking quite individual thoughts, and just as horrible memories were being dragged up, as always.

"Oh well. We don't need them. Once we get out of here, there'll be opportunities to be someone. Better than anything we could have been with them." Mello shot him a rare reassuring smile.

In truth, everything about the new guy had completely creeped him out, down to the scruffy trainers he'd half-worn on his feet. Someone like Mello wouldn't show that kind of fear towards anyone, though. Ever.

After a long smoke outside at the bins and Matt showing off the new knife he'd managed to win off S, they trudged back inside and to their next lesson. The grass outside was almost littered with ash and cigarette butts, but no one seemed to care about cleaning it up. Perhaps they didn't bother going there anymore.

Mello took his regular seat by the window, Matt sitting in the space beside him. This time he bothered taking some notes, mostly because he just enjoyed English. But only soft people liked writing.

That didn't stop him from filling out a whole journal full of vivid descriptions and fantasies that he'd never fulfil.

He looked towards the door idly, and a gape almost immediately set on his face.

There was a small boy standing in the doorway, politely waiting for the teacher to notice him and not showing any signs that he was going to enter the classroom. He only looked about fourteen, but had to be older if he was in the same class as the rest of them. The kid was small, frail and wearing unbearably scruffy jeans, along with a white blouse. It sure looked like he needed a good meal from how they hung off his body.

His hair was incredible; he had to say, and obviously naturally that white. It hung in slight waves over his face, and sufficiently hid most of it. Already his body language was submissive, slightly hunched over and keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

Whoever he was, he didn't belong here.

Once the teacher finally noticed the student standing in the doorway, she asked him to introduce himself, and immediately replied with 'Near'. Mello held back a snort. The names people came up with here were hilarious.

He was watching for once with interest as the small boy made his way to his seat and started scribbling things down in the book in front of him, head down and completely ignoring the pointed stares that were being aimed his way. People didn't try in classes except for the strategic kids, and even they weren't as attentive as Near was being. Mello could tell that he was in no way a criminal, and definitely not a violent one like they all were. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Mello didn't feel pity for the weak.

He looked back to the chalkboard for a second before his gaze flickered to Near, expecting to just see a ball of white hair, but instead Near stared straight back at him. Out of everyone, he'd caught Mello staring. He only scowled in his direction and waited for him to look away. That didn't happen. He hardly even blinked his huge grey eyes.

Eventually, Mello did look away, but was significantly peeved off. People didn't challenge him like that. Obviously Near had no clue about the rules when dealing with criminals. He would last a week tops before he would be stabbed for insolence.

Accidentally on purpose he tipped the contents of his desk onto the floor.

"Don't wait up. I have other shit to do anyway, so I'll see you at lunch." He waved Matt away and bent down to scoop it up again, taking the opportunity to get another good look at Near meekly picking up his notebook and heading out of the room. Behind him stood a group of four kids, all evidently talking about him from their pointed stares and smirks. At least the other new guy new how to handle the people that lived here. Near, it seemed, wouldn't have a clue.

Although, that wasn't a bad thing. Who didn't like sinking their teeth into fresh meat before anyone else got a taste?

With a smirk of his own, he headed out of the classroom, shoving the snowy-haired boy into the wall as he went past without a second glance. It would only be a taster of what was to come.


End file.
